espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Children of God
An Islamic death cult based in the American Southwest, the Children of God are a violent group with mysterious and hidden goals of converting everyone on earth to their religion, willingly or forcibly. History. The genesis of the cult goes back to the year 1980, when the megacorporation known as Omnitech produced a line of synthetic humanoids for various purposes such as experimentation and hard labor. The treatment of these synthetic humanoids, named Androsynth, wasn't anything more than cruel and savage. Forced vivisections without anesthetic, injections of mysterious chemicals, and being subject to lethal examinations was the way of life for these creatures. For ten whole years, they lived as mannequins to be used and discarded en masse, until the early 90s. Unknown to Omnitech, they had been plotting and scheming a rebellion to break themselves free from their masters. Pipes, shivs, bludgeons, and even guns were gathered in secret until the signal to begin the insurrection was given. Their insurrection was quick, and violent; no one in Omnitech survived. They were now free from them, but not from the physical and mental scars left behind. Years of what was essentially torture slowly drove the Androsynth to bloodthirsty madness, leaving them with a penchant for conflict. Not only that, but they've formed a twisted religion based around their progenitor: a veteran of the Vietnam conflict who was abducted and had his genes and likeness used to produce them. Now they reside in various former Omnitech properties dotting the American Southwest, as well as a closed-off city in Colorado where they now call home. Overview. Since they're neither a military or a country, the Children of God have an idiosyncratic ranking system and structure that uses age as a primary variable. Androsynth are granted access to higher tiers of the cult the older they become. The highest rank they can achieve is Ayatollah, while the lowest rank does not even have a proper name. Regardless, from lowest to highest are as follows: The Rank and File. Every Androsynth is a soldier first, and anything else second. The first thing any newly created Androsynth is given is a rifle, even before an actual name. There isn't much to be said about them other than the fact they make up the majority of CoG, acting as foot-soldiers and laborers wherever and whenever needed. The Mullahs. Any Androsynth that have proven themselves in battle time and time again are allowed to be initiated as a mullah. What being a mullah entails is that you are allowed to act as minister and take on any duties related to the CoG's religious affairs. In peacetime, they are commonly found in CoG's mosques wherever they be, preaching to crowds about the good word of God. During wartime however, they are found on the front lines, commanding their men. All mullahs were survivors of the insurrection, and all wear the blank white mask Omnitech had forced them to wear during their captivity now as a symbol of their age and status. The Ayatollahs. The more enigmatic members of the cult. Arrogant and brutal, the Ayatollahs are the leaders, lawmakers, politicians, teachers, and religious masters of the CoG. They are the ones that write CoG's holy law and all the holy texts in their book, and due to their revered status and powers they themselves bestowed on each other, they're able to change and make additions to the law as they see fit. Anything written down in their holy book was either written by them, or approved of by them, including the countless verses demanding the Androsynth slaughter and abuse anyone they deem unworthy. They aren't quite the top of the chain, but they make it very sure their impact is felt among their people as they impose and enforce the religious law on everyone else. Another special freedom is the ability to carry out punishments to any Androsynth for any reason whatsoever, punishments that range from savage beatings to outright executions. The rank and file fear the Ayatollahs greatly, exchanging hushed words and concerned looks to one another when an Ayatollah shows up, their presence being an indication one of them is very likely going to die today. They separate themselves greatly from the others, living in a tower within the center of Gesem, hardly ever coming out unless a new law is declared or a punishment is due. The Lords. What the Ayatollahs wish they were. The absolute top of CoG's chain of command. While the Ayatollahs control all of CoG's religious affairs, the Lords are the ones who make all the military decisions. They enjoy certain powers and freedoms the Ayatollahs don't get, such as the ability to deploy CoG's power wherever they wish. Though the biggest difference between the Lords and the rest of CoG is that they are not Androsynth, but rather people that were abducted along with the progenitor, and ended up being turned into a sort of prototype Androsynth. They look bulkier and larger than the rest due to the heavy amounts of muscle their bodies have, as well as the reinforced endoskeleton they have within. Specializations. Ironically, despite them all looking the same, there's diversity among the Androsynth. Omnitech experimented with them thoroughly with a whole variety of methods, indirectly creating subspecies within them. The Savages. These Androsynth belong to a specific group that underwent trials for a combat serum to be later sold to the military (or on the street), a serum that ultimately failed as it proved to be too unstable and ended up frying the minds of it's users. The serum was supposed to increase the combat capabilities of the soldier, to help them focus and sharpen their senses and quicken their reactions. Unfortunately, it had a side effect of being highly addictive, turning it's users into near feral junkies and burnouts. Even worse is that due to the chemical composition of the serum, it's caused severe changes to the blood density and makeup of the Androsynth, making it toxic and acidic. The savages can be distinguished by their dirty uniforms and occasional smears of combat serum on their equipment. Due to how feral and ferocious the savages are, most of them are relegated into being close quarters combat specialists, tearing apart the enemy with their bullets and bayonets. The Jaluts. An entirely new subspecies created in secret not by Omnitech, but by their own hands. This new breed is the result of the Dissectors trying to enhance their physiology. Years of DNA splicing, chemical augmentation, and field testing have produced new soldiers that are more tougher and resilient than the average Androsynth, and are still being conditioned to become stronger than the Lords themselves. The Lords. As mentioned above, the Lords are unique in the sense that they are prototypes for the Androsynth made from abducted people. They were created with the goal of making a sort of super-soldier in mind, hence their enhanced physical strength. Each of the lords also has a unique ability specific to their person only, ranging from stronger muscle mass to enhanced agility. Gallery. CoGManlyMen.jpg|The end result of giving a bronze-age people cutting-edge equipment and technology. Category:Factions Category:Active Factions Category:Children of God